1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dolls and more particularly to combinations of a doll with an eccentrically weighted ball.
2. Background Art
Characters or dolls have long been combined with balls to produce amusing toys for children. Thus, for example, heads have been added to an eccentrically weighted ball opposite the weight to form a character as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 907,092; 2,403,531; and 2,499,743. Other prior art combinations have placed a doll, character or other object within a ball such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,516 in which a clown is spring mounted within an eccentrically weighted egg with a transparent top and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,261 and 4,203,251 wherein the object is mounted for rotation inside a hollow transparent ball. While such prior art combinations provide toys that are enjoyed by children because of their visual effect, they do not provide the child with an opportunity to simulate real-life situations with the toy as children often wish to do when playing with dolls.